


I'll Wait, Pine Tree

by Lokislittlearmy



Series: Pine Tree and William Cipher [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apologies, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislittlearmy/pseuds/Lokislittlearmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Pine Tree,” Bill mumbled when Dipper was almost to the desk. Dipper ignored him, sweeping faster. “Pine Tree, please look at me. You know that nightmare wasn’t me, I know you do.”<br/>Dipper stuck his broom under a rack. “Yeah.”<br/>“Then why aren’t you talking to me?”</p><p>Set after 2x04, Sock Opera.<br/>Lots of series plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Wait, Pine Tree

Dipper woke up in a cold sweat, finding his sister had already gone downstairs for breakfast. He slowly climbed out of bed, a little bit weak. 

Nightmares, even before Bill started coming into them, were not that bad. But they usually picked on useless fears, too. 

His mind flickered back to what Bill had said about dreams. How they were a representation of reality, what humans wished for. Dipper thought Bill might have misjudged that one. 

Mabel, sure enough, was downstairs, with Grunkle Stan at the stove, but there was also the humanized Bill Cipher at the table. Said demon was nearly glowing, and smiled at Pine Tree when he saw him. Mabel was telling him excitedly about something, and as Dipper sat down, he realized she was telling him about the effects of Mabel Juice.

When they got into the gift shop to work, Dipper stayed a bit away from Bill, sweeping about three quarters of the store. The store was slow today, so Bill watched him in quiet distress. Eventually, Stan came in and told Dipper to sweep the part he hadn’t, and Dipper started edging towards Bill.

“Pine Tree,” Bill mumbled when Dipper was almost to the desk. Dipper ignored him, sweeping faster. “Pine Tree, please look at me. You know that nightmare wasn’t me, I know you do.”

Dipper stuck his broom under a rack. “Yeah.”

“Then why aren’t you talking to me?”

Now, Dipper finally turned to Bill, holding a broom in one hand and a dustpan in the other. “You’re a big omnipotent demon, right? So why didn’t you come in early.”

“Omnipotent, haven’t heard that one in a while.” Bill sighed. “I didn’t know you were having a nightmare. Big plans require a lot of work, I was away.”

“You know it’s going to take time for me to even forgive you for the possession thing.”

“And I’ll wait. But I want you to know I’m sorry, too.”

Dipper, after a moment continued sweeping, and a batch of tourists came in, putting an end to the conversation.


End file.
